shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Four Great Elemental Fiends
The Fiends are extremely powerful Aeons who draw their power from the elements of nature. They were once contracted spirits of the Goddess of Magic, Caster and were charged by her to keep Lich locked away. They enjoyed torturing Lich so much that even after Caster died and their contract was broken they continued to do so. Eventually he managed to overcome them one by one, forcing them to become his thralls and helping him to escape his prison. The Fiends are among the strongest of Summoned Beasts, but like their brethren are only as strong in the Midplane as the person summoning them can make them. When summoned by Lich, they all possess power on the low end of the SS-Class. Among their most important abilities is the creation of a Chamber, a special pocket dimension to which they can trap opponents which is completely under their control. The Fiends can keep victims trapped in their chambers even after their summoning has ended, and the only sure way to exit is for the Fiend to either willingly allow the victim to leave or the Fiend itself to be defeated. 'Kannri, Fiend of Fire' Kannri is the most volatile and dangerous of the Fiends. Kannri has an excessively violent disposition and tends to fight like a berserker. He wants nothing more than to burn anything, and is the quickest of the Fiends to try to pick a fight. He is very confident in his strength and believes himself to be invincible. Because of his weakness against fire, Lich had the hardest time with this Fiend and was forced to use the other Fiends he’d already defeated to beat Kannri for him. When he summoned the Fiends to battle the Magnificent 7, Kannri faced off against Thuro, though John later appeared to give his friend a hand. Owing to his own fire elemental nature, John managed to overcome the beast and basically devour his flame. Kannri's chamber is a fiery inferno. 'Strada, Fiend of Wind' Also known as the Black Wind, Strada has the personality of a trickster and does not seem to take anything seriously. Like the other fiends he is extremely sadistic. He enjoys toying with opponents and showing off. His specialty is highspeed combat and preferred method of attack is to create devastating twisters that will tear a victim to pieces while he cackles maniacally. After being summoned by Lich, the Wind Fiend managed to capture Cain in his Chamber. After a bit of banter, Strada attacked the Dark Prince. Cain indulged him for a while in order to guage his power, but he ultimately decided that Strada was worthless and easily dispatched him. With the Wind Fiend dead, his dungeon shattered and Cain was able to proceed to the fight with Lich. Strada's Chamber is an endless expanse of sky in the midst of a typhoon. 'Zilver, Fiend of Water' Like his brothers, Zilver is very sadistic and enjoys tormenting his victims. Zilver's specialty is shape shifting, and he is able to alter his body into whatever shape he pleases. When summoned by Lich he battled Hefe and Kara, easily gaining the upper hand. He assaulted Kara, managing to get inside her and take over her body. Using her he beat Hefe, but before he lost consciousness he managed to drive Zilver from her body. Kara fought him again, but this time was so enraged that her Burning Flame was able to evaporate the moisture in Zilver’s body, after which she tore him apart. Zilver's Chamber is a stormy sea stretching out into infinity. 'Graamz, Fiend of Stone' Of the fiends, Graamz seems to resent their servitude to Lich the most and is still ashamed he lost to the wizard. He has a body made from unbreakable stone which he can break apart and send flying at an enemy. Graamz was defeated by Bruno and Bellona who managed to use their power to blast his body into atoms. Graamz's Chamber is a dark cavern filled with spikey rocks. 'Trivia' Write the second section of your page here.